


Day Thirteen: Making a Snowman

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to put this up yesterday but I guess I never did. Oops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Thirteen: Making a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to put this up yesterday but I guess I never did. Oops.

"Liam, do you want to make the best snowman on the street or not?" Louis asks, and Liam sighs. If he’d had a nickel for every time he’s signed because of Louis in the last hour, he’d have at least two dollars. That’s 40 nickles. A lot of sighs.

"Yes, Louis, but not if you’re going to be bossy about it. I’m thinking about going inside and not helping at all."

"Excuse me, Liam, but do you want to win this competition or not? We’ve gotten second every year since we’ve lived here and I’m not having it this year. We’re going to win, and if you don’t help, we won’t win. You know I need your help to put the hat on." He mumbles that last part because he hates nothing more than admitting to Liam that he needs his help.

Liam sighs again and wraps his arms around Louis. “Okay, but you’ve got to calm down with being bossy. I might like it in the bedroom, but last time I checked, a snowy front lawn is not the ideal place to have sex.”

Louis smirks. “We probably wouldn’t be the first ones,” he says, going up on his tiptoes to kiss Liam.

"You may be right, but I really don’t want to do that and freeze anything important off. How about we get this snowman made and win the competition, then we can go inside and have as much sex as you want." Louis smiles, and Liam knows he’s won.  
"Okay. What do you want to do this year?"

"Well, the Robertsons won last year with a snowman family, which I think should be against the rules because it’s a snowMAN competition, not a snowFAMILY competition. Year before last, a snow dog won, which, once again, snowMAN. What do you think we should do?"

Liam has no idea. “I have no idea.”

Louis sighs. “Maybe we should just not even do it this year. We’ve made impeccable snowmen and women the last three years, and haven’t won anything. Second place should at least have an award for participation or something.”

They sit on the curb in silence until Louis speaks up.

"I’ve got a brilliant idea, but we’re going to need some help to do it." Liam nods, and Louis tells him to call the rest of the boys.

*four hours later*

"If that’s not a winning snowman, I don’t know what is," Niall says, and Liam has to agree.

They are all standing back and admiring their masterpiece. It’s a six foot tall snowman that looks surprisingly like Zayn.

"Why does it look like me?" Zayn asks.

"Because you’re the prettiest out of all of us," Louis replies, and Harry goes, "Hey!"

"What? He is!"

"If it’s supposed to be him, then why does it have my abs?" Harry asks. Louis grabs his hand and puts him on one side of the snowman and puts Zayn on the other. Louis then unzips both of their jackets and lifts both of their shirts, comparing both of their stomachs to the snowman’s.

"I guess you have a point," Louis says. "It’s a hybrid, then."

"No matter what it is, it’s definitely gonna win this year. What are you gonna call it, Lou?" Niall asks, and Louis smiles.

Later, the award for best snowman in the neighborhood goes to the Payne-Tomlinson house’s “Abdominal Snowman.” Only a few people groaned at the name, and Louis cheered because finally, finally, victory was his.


End file.
